


for a moment i forget to worry

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, hand stuff, post 'tell em i was hittin it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Beth and Rio meet up after she talks to the FBI.AKA, Alex sucks at summaries.





	for a moment i forget to worry

**Author's Note:**

> You'll enjoy this a lot more if you forget all canon background because it gave me a headache to remember and try to figure out what Beth's past was pre-kids and whatnot, so I took some liberties. I won't even pretend I'm right.

He didn’t count the money. 

 

He never had.

 

He looked at her neatly packed stacks and pulled a handful that belonged to her and the girls from the black bag. Not that he needed to count it, of course, Beth was nothing if not organized. Still, it said something that he trusted her enough to not count.

 

It wasn’t manners.

 

She learned early on in this partnership that manners had no place in this business. Accountability; that was the main principle here. So, she wondered why he didn’t count. 

 

Sometimes, the way he looked at her, she thought she knew. She may have only been with one man her entire life, but she knew. She wasn’t blind to the way men looked at her; she was aware of what she looked like. Her confidence may have taken a blow during the death of her marriage, but she knew, somewhere she knew she still had something going for her. Rio reminded her of that.

 

He looked at her like she was something to eat. 

 

Beth liked that. 

 

She liked feeling desired, better yet, she liked being desired by him. She liked him. What little flickers of personality she’d gotten to see, she really, really liked. He was attractive, that much was obvious, but there was something else. A spark, an attraction she wasn’t sure she’d ever felt with Dean or anybody else. It was dangerous but that wasn’t it, it wasn’t all of it anyway. It wasn’t some midlife crisis or some pathetic housewife’s fantasy. 

 

Whatever it was, she liked it, she wanted more of it. She liked the thrill of being alone with him in her car. She liked the way he smelled, the way her heart raced the moment his car pulled up beside hers. She liked when he teased her, called her sweetheart. It never sounded condescending and she wondered if maybe she was just an idiot. If she was seeing and hearing what she wanted to see and hear.

 

“So what’s up, you’re not scared anymore?”

 

“What?” She had been so lost in thought she hadn’t noticed him talking. 

 

He was smirking, looking at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking about. 

 

“You haven’t mentioned the feds anymore, you cool?” 

 

“Oh. Yeah, I handled it.”

 

“You handled it. Okay, cool.” 

 

His gaze scanned her top to bottom the way it often did, and as usual, her body reacted to him embarrassingly quickly. 

 

“I uh, told--them.”

 

“Told ‘em what?”

 

“What--you--that we--had sex.”

 

His smirk widened into an actual smile and he nodded slowly, “Okay. Cool.”

 

Beth felt warm suddenly despite the cold weather. In an attempt to get out from under the weight of his stare, she glanced out the window at the vacant lot ahead and took a long, sobering breath. “He called me a nice lady. You want to piss a woman off, call her ma’am or call her  _ nice lady _ .”

 

Rio chuckled softly and she heard him zip up the bag on his lap. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

She turned to glare at him, and it started out that way, but she couldn’t help but chuckle along with him. “Smart guy,” she quipped.

 

Once she’d finally found the guts to look up, their eyes met in mid laugh. 

 

“Alright,” Rio said and turned his body toward Beth. He leaned back against the door and kept his eyes trained on hers, that heated tension building all too rapidly in the small space of Beth’s minivan. 

 

“Alright,” she echoed, unsure of what to do next, both wondering if he was leaving and hoping he wouldn’t. 

 

After a few more agonizing moments, Rio tapped the dashboard and pushed the passenger door open. “Alright,” he repeated and climbed out.

 

Beth shivered as the brisk breeze swooped into the car.

 

Rio stopped short of closing the door and she saw him lean forward and squint. 

 

“What?” She asked. “What is it?” 

 

“Uh, you got a flat.” 

 

Beth sighed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. This was the last thing she needed today. “What?” She asked again, pitifully. 

 

“Yep. That thing is flat as hell.” 

 

“Give me a break!” she groaned before pushing her door open and hopping off before walking around the van to where Rio was inspecting her back tire. 

 

“You’ve got a spare?”

 

“Yes,” she replied. She pointed her keys, pushed the button to release the back door and waited for it to swing up to lift the lid concealing the spare tire. Rio stepped forward but she only let him get as far as touching the spare before shooing him away. “I can change a tire.”

 

Rio held is hands up in mock surrender and took two steps back.

 

She struggled in pulling the tire from its confines, but she managed to keep the grunting to a minimum as she knew he was watching her intently. It was cold and her hands were already numb, but she wouldn’t give in. She needed to show him she wasn’t weak. Somewhere in her mind it made sense to prove she didn’t need him to hover around just in case she fucked up, so after setting the tire down and securing the lug wrench over the first lug nut, she straightened, shrugged off her coat and held it out for Rio to take. 

 

He did, though no without shooting her a bemused side glance.

 

“Don’t wrinkle it,” she said, smiling when he gently hooked it over his arm. 

 

The first lug required a little more effort, but the rest unscrewed without trouble. She’d been so concentrated on the oddly hypnotic sound of metal against metal that she’d nearly forgotten Rio was standing nearby, until she heard him speak. 

 

“So, what’s your deal? For real.”

 

“What do you mean?” She glanced up at him as she cranked the jack; he was now leaning against his car, one ankle crossed leisurely over the other. Even at rest, his body was imposing--all sharp edges. 

 

He pulled her beige coat closer and replied, “Declaring bankruptcy ain’t the end of the world, so what’s your deal? Part of you must like this. Why’re you doing this? You bored?”

 

Beth considered her answer. She could lie, tell him it was all about the kids, that she wanted to make sure they never had to worry about money--it was what she wanted, but it was more than that. 

 

The tire rotated in the air and she waited until she’d removed it before looking over at him and sighing. “I majored in Business Administration in college, right?” 

 

He nodded. 

 

“I married Dean right after and he got his business off the ground pretty quickly--I helped a little. It was supposed to be just a year, two tops, while I built my resume, but then we decided to have the kids and we decided I could stay home since we were...comfortable. Next thing I know, he’s lost most of our money, we’re in debt, and it doesn’t matter that I’ve got a Business Administration major and a minor because I haven’t worked since high school,” she shrugged, kneeled down to put the spare tire in place and continued as she secured the lugs back in their slots, “It’s like--getting my autonomy back. It makes me feel _ \--good _ . I don’t know, maybe I’m kidding myself and I’m way in over my head, but--”

 

She lowered the jack until the tire touched the ground and picked up the wrench, testing the weight of it in her palm before beginning to tighten the lugs. 

 

“--you don’t realize how much of yourself you give up, I guess.” 

 

He followed closely behind as she put everything back in the car and she turned to face him, he was suspiciously pensive. He often watched her like she was a puzzle he was having fun deciphering, but now he was looking at her like he was reading her cover to cover and it was unsettling--she felt self-conscious, like she’d revealed too much, too quickly. 

 

“What was your minor?” 

 

“What?” She asked him, taken aback by his interest.

 

“One major, one minor. What was the minor?” 

 

“Oh,” she blinked and laughed. “Um, Music History.”

 

He smiled, “Right. You play piano. You any good?” 

 

“I haven’t played in years, but I was.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

She was warm now. Must have been the exertion of changing the tire and definitely not the fact that she’d just revealed some pretty deep feelings to this man she barely knew. She realized she must have been blushing now that she was thinking about it. 

 

Reaching out for her jacket, she smiled politely. “Thanks.”

 

“Wrinkle free,” he retorted as he held it out but quickly pulled it back and nodded at her oily, dirty hands. 

 

“Oh,” she said, held her hands away from herself and looked back, trying to recall if she had anything in her bag she could use, “shoot.”

 

“Wait here,” Rio instructed, and disappeared into his car for a minute. He returned with a small, individually wrapped disinfectant wipe. After draping her coat over his shoulder, he tore the packet open with his teeth. Beth would have taken the time to be mildly distracted by that, except he was standing unexpectedly close, and he was holding her right hand. 

 

He began to clean the dirt off, gently wiping and taking extra care with the pads of her fingers while Beth swallowed, hard, in fear he could hear the way her heart was racing. 

 

“It’s none of my business, but that husband of yours sounds like dead weight,” he said as he very gently turned her hand over and ran the wipe down the center of her palm, wiping at an especially stubborn stain. “You ain’t kidding yourself,” he added and she breathed in sharply when he took her other hand and applied the same attention, gently cleaning the stains off her skin, “You got a head for business, but you have to keep your head straight. Stay focused. It’s easy to get trigger-happy.” He looked up at her, holding her hand in his, his expression stern, full of intent. “You feel me?” 

 

She nodded, barely finding her voice. “Got it.” 

 

“All clean.” He dropped her hand and handed over her coat. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He took a step back, his eyes narrowed like he was thinking of something to say and he clenched his jaw before turning toward his car. “Alright.” 

 

Beth watched him go, shut the backdoor and slipped her jacket on. She held her keys in her hand, swung them around a couple of times before giving in in to her instinct and rounding the van, only to find Rio in the midst of doing the same. 

 

They stopped short of walking into each other and a Beth exhaled a chuckle, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” he responded with a hint of a smirk. 

 

She considered making something up, adding some kind of post-conversation anecdote, but decided for once she wouldn't’ second guess herself and thought,  _ screw it _ . 

 

She kissed him. She stepped forward, placed a hand on his chest and pressed her lips to his. She didn’t care if anything came from it, all she knew was that it felt good to do something she wanted for once. But something did happen; Rio kissed her back. 

 

She drew back, leaving just enough room to catch her breath while he turned and steered her until her back was firmly pressed against the minivan. 

 

“This is probably not a great way to keep my head straight, right?”

 

“Right,” he nodded and then leaned in, pressing his lips to hers with more determination, more control. 

 

She felt him draw back, making her chase his lips a couple of times before slanting his mouth against hers once again. Her tongue touched his and she took some liberties of her own, tasting the roof of his mouth as his hands explored her waist and hips, leaving a track of heat behind.

 

She felt his thigh slip between her legs and she moaned against his lips, her hips jutting forward against his leg. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere,” he rasped, his lips grazing hers before trailing down, along her jawline until he’d reached her ear.

 

She sighed and closed her eyes as he sucked her lobe into his mouth. One of his hands was wandering back up her waist, just barely grazing her breast on its way to cradle the side of her neck. She felt his teeth and it was almost too much. She ground down against his thigh as something between a grunt and a whimper escaped her. 

 

“I can’t,” she nearly whined. “I have to get the kids from school soon.” 

 

His lips were on her neck again, lower still before they latched onto her clavicle, while the hand on her hip maneuvered easily under her coat to find the zipper to her pants. 

 

She shivered and released a shaky breath, overwhelmed by the ghostly tug and slide of the metal tongue. “Rio--” 

 

“Two minutes,” he said, sealed his statement with a kiss upon her chest as his his hand slipped underneath her underwear and a finger slipped easily inside her.

 

“Oh my god,” she moaned softly. 

 

Rio’s eyes found hers. He watched her reactions with fascination; his lips were parted, breathing raggedly, matching Beth’s own cadence with every careful thrust of his hand. 

 

His hold on her neck shifted and she felt his thumb linger firmly over her windpipe. She reached up and touched the back of his hand; a silent encouragement.

 

She saw him smile before he added enough pressure to her neck, while he found her clitoris and rounded it in small circles. It wasn’t very long before a choked sob left her and she clung to Rio as her body shook and she came.

 

He continued fucking her, adding a second finger as he increased speed, whispering filthy words of encouragement while he pressed himself to her.

 

She gasped when it happened again, sharp and wet, and strong enough that her knees buckled and all she had for leverage was Rio holding her up against the car. The tiny jolts of aftershocks made her shiver. 

 

She must have disassociated, or blacked out at some point because next thing she knew, she was buttoned up and Rio was watching her, gaze still lust-filled yet somehow satiated while Beth practically sagged against the van.

 

He held up his buzzing phone and said. “Gotta go too. You okay?” 

 

She nodded. 

 

“When can I see you?” He asked. “In private.” 

 

“Wednesday?” She said, dreading that they would potentially have to wait two whole days to do this properly. 

 

He nodded, kissed her once and then turned toward his car, but not before giving her an appreciate onceover. “You’ll tell me what you told the FBI. Wednesday.” 

 

“Okay,” she agreed, pretty sure already that whatever she was imagining, Rio would be more than happy to surpass. 

 

“Get in that mamma van before I make you late.” 

 

She chuckled, pushed herself off the van and waved as she walked around to the driver’s side on barely functional legs. 

 

She’d gotten as far as starting the car when her phone rang and Annie’s voice filled the car.

 

“Oh my god, Beth, are you okay? I’ve been calling you like crazy!”

 

Beth watched Rio drive off in her rearview mirror. 

 

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“You don’t usually take this long, I thought he’d killed you or something.”

 

“Uh, nope, he did not. Still alive and kicking. Hey, can you watch the kids Wednesday night?” 

 

“Yeah. Why?” 

 

“Just need a little--me time,” she replied, and as Annie rambled on and on about whatever new dramatic event had taken place in her life, Beth made a mental note to buy new underwear. “You know what? On second thought, can you watch the kids all day?”

 

“Sure,” she answer and resumed the summary of her day as Beth’s mind strayed and realized she’d have to now work this Rio thing into her life. She figured it would be insane, but she’d have to hope it would be worth it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to wrap this up, but it was in my head so I decided to just write it. Also, I wasn't sure about the rating, so I figured, to be safe, let's make it 'E'


End file.
